


Connections

by amaranth827



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look into times Nagron have made connections. This used to be called A Collection of Drabbles, but I changed it too Connections.  A collection of Tumblr Prompts, One-shots, Drabbles, ficlets, etc. (All ratings possible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir couldn't help but be drawn to those exquisite green eyes.

**Chapter Rating:** PG

* * *

 

_ **Nothing More Than Street Rats Verse** _

Eyes  


Nasir let out a groan as his foot slipped as he made his way down the damp stone steps. It had rained that morning and the passageway had become slick. He had spent all morning in the market making his rounds on unexpected Roman’s. Roman’s who gave up their coins oh so easily. He could feel the weight of the coin bag on his hip and had to smile, a smile that seemed to catch the attention of Sanus, who seemed to just take up his shift as watchmen.

“What has you smiling little Syrian?” Sanus asked with a grin of his own. He broke off another piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth.

“It was a good day is all,” Nasir responded shaking the coin purse and then gave a wave to Sanus, who let out a boisterous laugh before he continued down the long tunnel. It wasn’t the only reason Nasir was smiling. He was smiling because he was glad to be back to the tunnels that they called home and glad to be back to the new addition to their messed up little family. The image of brilliant green eyes filled his mind and his smile widened even more. He turned the last corner and made his way to where Sura was sitting tending to the person those green eyes belonged too. Nasir sat down on his knees upon the blankets. “How is he?” He asked Sura in a whisper.

Sura turned her blue eyes on Nasir and smiled. She could see in Nasir brown eyes how much he was growing to care for injured teen laying motionless on the blankets. “The fever has broken and he is starting to wake up.” She placed a hand on Nasir’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze as she got to her feet.

Nasir didn’t know why but he was starting to get attached to the teen laying before him. They had carried on many conversations until the fever had taken hold. Nasir was worried but Sura’s words eased his mind slightly. Those green eyes seemed to fill his thoughts at all hours and it was maddening, it had been almost two moons since he had last seen those eyes gazing at him. He had never found someone that filled his thoughts the way this young German did. Nasir let out a sigh and picked up the damp cloth from the bowl and wrung it out. He gently placed the cool cloth on the still sweaty forehead, trying to help cool him off even more.

Nasir placed the cloth back in the water and wrung it out one more time. When he turned to place the cloth back on the clammy skin, he found those exquisite green eyes looking at him. “Welcome back to the living, we thought you for the afterlife…” Nasir kept his voice soft as he spoke the barely aware teen. “Duro will be pleased you are awake.” Nasir shook his head as the green eyes closed but a smile graced his lips.

“Is he the only one that stands pleased?” Agron mumbled hoarsely. His throat was sore and his chest and head both hurt beyond reason. He opened his eyes again and found Nasir watching him very closely. Nasir’s shook his head indicating that Duro was indeed not the only one that was please and hi brown eyes started roaming from Agron’s face to his wounded chest and then back up again. “It would be much appreciated if I could have a drink of water.” Agron tried to smile again but the pounding in his head was intense and he was sure the smile came off as a grimace and not how he had intended it.

“Of course.” Nasir jumped up and made his way across the room. Luckily Sura had a clay pitcher of water still half full sitting on the small worn down wood table in the corner of the room. Nasir poured a cup of water and brought it over to Agron.

“Gratitude.” Agron leaned his head up and felt Nasir’s fingers slide to the back of his neck to help support him as he drank the water.

“None needed.” Nasir resisted the urge to run his fingers through Agron’s hair as the teen laid his head back down upon the blankets. “How do you feel?” Nasir asked quietly.

“Like I’ve been stabbed in the chest…” Agron smirked at Nasir and received a smile in return.

“Understandable, you were in fact stabbed in the chest.” Nasir chuckled and watched Agron, he had laughed too but it must have caused him great pain because he closed his eyes tightly and his brow was furrowed. Agron soon opened his eyes again and looked at Nasir. “As much as I love seeing those green eyes, you should rest.” Nasir got one more look at those stunning green eyes before they closed again, with no objection.    

 


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is sick of being on this hunk-of-junk metal space way-station but Agron makes his day better with two nice surprises.

**Rating: M**

* * *

 

**_ Titan Nexus Chronicles verse (Space AU) _ **

Cookies

Nasir stomps down the hallway suddenly hating the sound of metal under his feet as his black leather boots hit the floor. This piece of shit space way-station that they were currently docked at was getting on his very last nerves. He and his other crew mates had been docked here for three moons now and Nasir thought it was about time that they get moving again. But no, Titan Nexus was still in the repair bay. She had suffered damage from their last cargo transport and the repairs were not going as scheduled. Two more fucking days they had to be stuck on this god damn piece of a crap station.

Nasir could hear footsteps behind him but he ignored them as he made his way towards the quarters they had been granted for their stay. He let out a hiss when he heard giggling from behind him. The two young girls that had been following him around since he got there were once again following him. He wasn’t sure what they wanted but at this moment he didn’t really care. “Go home before you get into trouble.” Nasir tried to keep the frustration out of his tone when he spoke to them but he knew they could sense it. The both giggled again and ran off.

He let out a frustrated groan and opened the door to their room they had been given and took off his leather vest and hung it on the hook, before he called out, “Honey, Are you here, I just talked to Spart…” Nasir froze as he stepped into the tiny kitchen. Something smelt delicious but the sight was even more so.

Agron spun around and Nasir immediately regretted announcing his presence, because now all of Agron’s muscular and round and  _very_  bare perfect ass was hidden from his view. He was wearing a bright blue apron that said ‘Fucking Gaul’s’ on it, that Mira had made for him. The apron fell to his mid thigh, thighs that Nasir absolutely loved to dig his fingers into. Agron was also wearing a sheepish grin and had smeared flour on his cheek and neck, Nasir knew it was from him scratching an itch, but he was wearing nothing else.

Nasir couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at his beloved and then he licked his lips. Oh, how he loved coming home to this. Regardless of how much he hated this damn space way-station. He realized he was staring at Agron with a look of complete and utter want and he cleared his throat before he spoke again. “This is…”

“Now don’t say silly or whatever other words you were going to say, it is fucking hot in this fucking tiny piece of a shit room and with the oven on it makes it even hotter.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything like that…” Nasir let out a laugh and finally walked towards Agron. He assessed the ingredients on the counter to see if he could get a clue as to what he was making, but he couldn’t figure it out past it needed flour. Agron was a very good cook, much like his baby brother Duro, and Nasir loved it when he was in the kitchen. Nasir took a step closer to Agron crowding him against the counter and then he slid a hand down his bare side to cup his hip. “All I was going to say was I really love it when you are just in this apron.”

“I’m baking you cookies,” Agron said softly as his breath hitched when Nasir gripped his hip tighter pressing their bodies closer together and Agron’s back more into the counter.

“What kind of cookies are you baking?” Nasir asked pressing his face against Agron’s neck and taking a deep breath. He rubbed his nose against Agron’s skin, placing a gentle kiss behind his ear. He was pretty sure if he kissed Agron on the lips right now he would taste like cookie dough.

“Pumpkin, white chocolate chip…” Agron whispered tilting his face down towards Nasir.

Nasir ran his fingers up the side of Agron’s neck and cupped his cheek finally pressing their lips together. The kiss started out slow but he couldn’t resist it and pushed his tongue into Agron’s lips, licking the roof of his mouth. He could taste the cinnamon and pumpkin, Agron could never resist eating the cookie dough. Nasir pulled away biting Agron’s bottom lip as he did and then rested his forehead against his boyfriends. He let out a chuckle. “They taste delicious.”

“They are your favorite, of course, they do.” Agron chuckled and glanced at the large timer, its numbers said the first batch would be done in nine minutes.

Nasir too glanced at the timer and smiled. He slid his hand from Agron’s hip back to his ass, gripping one cheek, his smile widening when Agron’s breath hitched again and he squirmed. "But I think this is more delicious.” Nasir didn’t have to think, he knew Agron’s ass would always be more delicious than any cookie would.

Agron raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh is it now?” He asked and Nasir laughed as he slid his other hand down to grip his other ass cheek. “Babe…”

Nasir loved how soft the skin was under his fingers and the firm muscle twitched as Agron shifted his feet, once again squirming. Nasir pulled back and tried not to notice the way Agron’s apron was starting to tent. It was a very hard, no pun intended, thing to do. His boyfriend had a glorious body and this was torture, to keep his hands to himself, but he didn’t want the cookies to burn. Nasir found it sweet when Agron would bake for him and he didn’t want his efforts ruined. “Sorry I will go sit over here and try to keep my hands to myself,” Nasir said and then walked over to the tiny table and sat down in the chair.

Agron chuckled. “Thanks, so sweet of you,” Nasir smirked at him and Agron rolled his eyes playfully. “The first batch is almost done and I know you will want one while they are still warm.” Agron knew how much Nasir loved the cookies right from the oven. Agron turned back to Nasir and couldn’t help but grin when he heard him let out a groan.

“Damn it…” Nasir leaned back in the chair and let out a groan. “I’m going to go shower, a cold shower!”

Agron let out a chuckle as he watched Nasir leave the tiny kitchen, hands running through his long raven locks.

 


	3. Chicken Soup Kind Of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron gets sick and Nasir decides to cook him some chicken soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for #NagronWeekend over on Tumblr but I thought it would go well here too! Hope you like it. :D

**Title:** Chicken Soup Kind of Day  
**Summary:** Agron gets sick and Nasir decides to cook him some chicken soup.  
**Characters/Pairings** : Agron/Nasir  
**Chapter Rating:** PG - 13  
**Word Count:** 1,585

* * *

  _ **Up In Flames Verse**_

He studied his face in the mirror. Even with the blurriness, he could tell that his normally brilliant green eyes looked dulled. Dark circles were plastering his skin under his eyes, making it look like he had tried to go ten rounds with Mike Tyson, and lost, big time. He let out a sigh and turned the knob of the faucet, turning the cold water on. He hoped that after splashing cold water on his face his immensely painful headache would lessen but it did little to help. He grabbed the hand towel and dried his skin, letting out another sigh. He grabbed his glasses from the top shelf over the toilet and slipped them on his face. The blurriness decreased but the pounding and pressure he felt behind his eyes did not. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen someone so determined to pretend they’re not sick,” Nasir commented as he propped himself against the doorframe and slowly buttoned up his shirt. Agron just made a grumbling noise at him and passed him walking back into the bedroom. He watched as Agron stumbled towards the bed. His gorgeous man looked horrible like he had been run over by a truck. Nasir thought he was going to go take a shower but he had never heard anything but the faucet turn on. The dark circles under his eyes looked darker now than they did when Agron had first woke up, his nose was a little red and his face was unnaturally pale.

“I’m not sick…” Agron said weakly as he climbed slowly onto the bed dropping face-first, groaning as his glasses dug into his face, but too lazy to remove them. The truth was Agron knew he was sick but he wasn’t one to complain about it or to let others make a big deal out of it. He just hoped it took awhile for Duro to figure out he was sick.

Nasir watched Agron, he hadn’t moved for a good two minutes and he was starting to worry about him. He could feel his own brow furrow. “Honey?”

“I’m just going to rest a few before I have to get ready for work,” Agron mumbled and he heard Nasir let out a sigh. He turned his head to look at him. “You can go to work, I’ll be okay.”

Nasir walked over to the bed sat down beside his sick boyfriend. “So here’s what I think we should do, Honey,” Nasir said as he gently, rubbed slow circles over Agron’s bare lower back, he just received a groan from Agron. “You’re going to climb back under the covers and stay in bed all day…”

“But…”

Nasir moved his hand up to Agron’s messy hair and ran his fingers through it. “There will be no buts about it Agron. You are going to stay here and rest and drink lots of liquids.” Nasir smiled when Agron nodded his head slowly. “And I’m going to miss work and make you some homemade chicken noodle soup that will hopefully knock that sickness right out of you.”

Agron huffed out a laugh and rolled over on the bed. He was just about to say something to Nasir when his lost words turned into a coughing fit. Agron could hear Nasir rush out of the room and let out a curse before he felt the dip in the bed when Nasir sat back down on the edge of the bed. Agron accepted the bottle of water Nasir held out to him and took a sip, once the coughs had subsided. “Thank you,” Agron whispered his voice sore now. “Now as I was going to say, that sounds wonderful as long as you don’t patronize me…Duro and Saxa both do that when I’m sick and I can’t stand that.”

Nasir smiled at him and leaned in a kissed his forehead. “I promise not to talk down to you. I just want to take care of you.” He ran his hand down Agron’s cheek, cupping his jaw. “Your skin is really hot. Maybe I should take your temperature.”

“I think all I need right now is maybe some Tylenol and to sleep a while longer.” Agron gave Nasir a smile.

Nasir nodded and headed out to the kitchen where he had last seen the bottle of Tylenol. When he came back into the bedroom Agron was under the covers and had taken his glasses off his face. His eyes were closed again. “Here honey.” He placed the oblong red, white and blue pills into Agron’s hand and watched him as he swallowed them washing them down with the water. He gave Agron one last kiss on the forehead and left his sick man to fall back asleep.

 

“Something smells amazingly delicious!” Mira said when she stepped in through the door. She smiled at Nasir when she heard him let out a hiss and noticed him stirring a large pot of soup. “Is he awake yet?”

“Thanks, I’m making him chicken rice soup, I added carrots, peas, celery, onion…I told him I would make chicken noodle but I remembered he liked chicken and rice better.” Nasir grabbed a small spoon, scooped up some of the soup for Mira to taste. He watched her as she tasted the soup; she closed her eyes and then smiled. “And to answer your question, no he is still sleeping.”

“How sick do you think he is?” Mira asked glancing in the direction of the bedroom.

“I hope it’s just a cold, but that cough is really bad and is worrying me.” Nasir ran a hand through his hair and glanced in the direction of the bedroom too. “I know his throat is really hurting so I also made him strawberry Jell-O, I know it’s his favorite flavor.”

“It sounds like a feast fit for a king.” Mira teased grabbing at Nasir’s sides. She could tell that he was really worried about Agron. “I am sure he will love the food. Just whatever you do don’t dress up in a Sexy Nurse’s outfit.” Mira couldn’t keep the smirk off her face.

“Why the hell would I do that?” Nasir asked turning towards his friend.

Mira giggled. “Duro thought he would be cute one time Agron was sick and he dressed up in a sexy nurse’s outfit…let’s just say Agron didn’t find it funny.”

“Okay, you will not find me dressing up like that, ever…” Nasir rolled his eyes and tried not to picture Duro in said outfit.

“Playing nurse does sound fun, though; do you think Agron would get mad if I dressed up in a sexy nurse’s outfit?” Mira teased, letting out another giggle as Nasir bumped hips with her.

“Oh, honey…” Nasir said a smile coming to his face. Agron had just emerged from the living room and had dragged the plush blanket off the bed with him. He had it wrapped around his shoulders and was slowly making his way towards them. Nasir pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, Agron was wearing nothing but a pair of maroon boxer briefs under that blanket, which was doing very little to cover him.

“Hey, Mira…” Agron rasped, his throat felt all scratchy and it was annoying.

Mira waggled her eyebrows at Agron. “We should exploit all this hotness. You know put him on one of those cold medicine boxes. Everyone would buy it then.” Mira giggled when Agron pouted at her. “Oh come on…”  

Nasir couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the two best friends. “How are you feeling?” Nasir asked him coming closer and placing a hand on Agron’s forehead.

“I’m alive if that counts…” Agron said and then muffled a cough into the blanket. “That soup smells great!”

“I made you chicken and rice, remembering it was your favorite.” Nasir smiled at him and helped him over to the table.

Agron let out another cough, muffling it again in the blanket. When he finally sat down at the table he looked up at Nasir. “You’re too good to me you know that right?” He asked his brow furrowing.

“You would do the same thing for me so it’s nothing. Do you want some ginger ale?” Nasir ran his fingers through Agron’s hair, which was even messier now than it had been earlier.

Agron nods his head but then leaned into Nasir's fingers as he scraped gently over his scalp. When Nasir stepped away from him he slumped down in a chair leaning his arms and head on the kitchen table. When he heard the bottle of ginger ale being opened he picked his head back up. He watched Nasir pour the soda into the glass filled with ice. When Nasir brought the glass to him he gratefully sipped from the straw, the bubbles tickling his throat.

“The soup should be done soon,” Nasir told Agron after a few minutes. Agron gave him a smile and Nasir came over so he was standing behind Agron and wrapped his arms around him. “I know you don’t normally like baths but I was thinking the hot steam might make your chest feel better and help with a cough.” Nasir nuzzled his nose into Agron’s neck.

Agron just nodded again and tilted his head further to the side so Nasir could access his neck better. Agron let out a groan when Nasir placed his hands on his chest slowly rubbing. “I hope this is just a cold,” Agron mumbled.

“So do I honey, so do I…”


	4. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir takes care of Agron right after he’s returned to him (before the final battle)

For my lovely and talented friend B who asked for Canon verse, Nasir takes care of Agron right after he’s returned to him (before the final battle). I hope this is okay and that you like it. :D

*Pairing: Nasir/Agron * Rating: PG-13 *Canon Era* Word count: 2,310 

*Disclaimer: I DON’T claim to own the characters of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry, Agron and Nasir!!! I write these just for FUN, NO profit was made!*

* * *

 

 

Healing Hands

Nasir let out a sigh as he started pacing, the dirt under his feet sending up small puffs of dust with every foot fall. He didn’t know why he was bothering with holding hope that his beloved would be among the people returning. Naevia had seen him cut down. It was silly to hope. He turned and started back in the other direction when he felt a hand come down softly against his shoulder. Delicate but strong fingers gripped his skin bringing him to a stop. He turned his head and saw the glistening dark brown eyes staring at him. He suddenly felt the sharp pain he had been having in his chest since Naevia’s return to them, intensify. Yes it was silly to hope.

Naevia removed her hand from Nasir’s shoulder and watched him. She knew that he was anxious about the return of their people and she also knew that he was hoping that Agron would be amongst them. She had seen Agron cut down, but it didn’t mean she didn’t hope he would be returned to Nasir’s arms. One of them deserved to have their loves returned to them. When she heard Nasir let out another sigh, she took his hand in her own and squeezed.

“If only our hearts stood among them.” Nasir mumbled to Naevia as they watched the rebels coming back to them by the hundreds. He released Naevia’s hand when her grip loosened and he turned his gaze more on her, watching her clutch Crixus’ necklace in her hand. He had nothing physical of Agron’s to hold onto. Nasir knew that someone had stepped up behind him and Naevia but it wasn’t until his name was spoken that he turned his head. Castus’ dark brown eyes were gazing off into the distance and the man motioned with his head in the same direction. Nasir followed the gaze and soon found what he was looking at. Spartacus’ figure came into view when the crowd separated slightly and there resting against his side was none other than Agron. Nasir glanced back at Naevia and then made his way through the people towards his beloved. Spartacus graced him with a smile when he got closer, but Agron had yet to look up at him.

Nasir watched Spartacus as he removed Agron’s arm from around his own shoulder and placed it on his. He slowly raised his hand up and cupped Agron’s face, running his thumb gently over his cheek feeling the stubble against the pad of his thumb. He did a quick look-over, trying to see what injuries his man’s body held. He had seen the bandages on Agron’s hands and was praying they weren’t what he thought they were. “The gods return you to my arms,” Nasir said softly, never stopping the small circles he was making with his thumb.

Agron finally met Nasir’s eyes, seeming to let out a shuddering breath. Most of the skin of his face was swollen and bruised. His normally brilliant green eyes were dulled. Nasir’s heart ached even more when he saw the utter look of pain in those eyes, eyes that he never thought he would be able to look into again. His mind started to swim with thoughts of what the Romans had done to his beloved, but Agron’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “I was a fool to ever leave them.” Nasir offered Agron a smile, despite the tears that fought to break free. He slowly placed his arm around Agron’s back and helped support him as he led Agron back to the tent, a tent he had been unwilling to sleep in, since he had learned of Agron’s demise, a demise that had turned out to be false, by the Gods blessings. Nasir glanced at Naevia as he slowly weaved him and Agron through the crowd of people. He felt a sensation of déjà-vu, as he watched Naevia watch them, he had gone through this with Chadara, when she lost Rhaskos, though their love was a mere whisper compare to the love Crixus and Naevia had had.

Nasir felt the lump form in his throat and he had to look away from her. He turned his eyes towards Agron instead, but the lump just moved farther into his chest, causing the ache to flare up again. So much damage had been done to his love that he was going to have to try to heal somehow. He could hear whispers and noticed smiles cast Agron’s way but his man returned none. His head remained hung as they walked through the thinning crowd heading towards a tent that Nasir was hoping he could still call theirs.

Nasir parted the flaps that made up the door to the tent and led Agron inside. He knew he would have to tend to Agron’s wounds; he would not let his man cecum to death by infection, not after getting him back. Nasir helped lower Agron down upon the fur covered bed. “You should lie down while I fetch water and cloth.” Nasir stepped up so he was standing in front of Agron and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, watching him closely, he nodded his head once at him. Nasir was just about to step away from Agron when he felt arms wrap around his waist and his head was placed on his lower stomach. Agron let out a sharp hiss but remained that way. Nasir placed his hands in Agron’s hair, caressing his scalp. He didn’t know what to say or do; he wasn’t going to pull away from Agron if his man wanted to hug him.

Agron nuzzled his nose slightly against the soft skin of Nasir’s stomach, how he had missed this skin. “Apologies…” Agron mumbled against Nasir’s skin and started to move back, it took great effort to move his arms and he let out a whimper through gritted teeth as the pain crashed through his body at the simplest of movements.

“No apologies are required or sought.” Nasir responded shaking his head. He kept his fingers in Agron’s hair as he watched his face screw up in pain once more. He wasn’t sure what Agron was apologizing for but he didn’t care either, he did not want to hear any apologies from his beloved’s mouth. He also was having a hard time taking his hands away, for the fear that if he did Agron would disappear, he knew it was silly because Agron was really here and was not going anywhere but it was hard to ignore it.

Agron just nodded again. He knew that Nasir did not want to hear such words from him but he had voiced it anyways. It had been well over a weeks’ time since he had laid eyes upon his dark haired little man, it had felt like ages. He knew he should talk to Nasir, but even words took more effort than he had strength to do.

“Lie down…” Nasir said gently and then ran his hand down Agron’s cheek. He slowly removed the tattered cloth that Agron wore covering part of his torso. Nasir let his eyes roam over the wounds that he could see. Two large blackish purple bruises discolored his skin, one on his shoulder, while the other lay on his abdomen below the ribs. Nasir cringed those alone could be the reason Agron was wincing in pain when he moved, though he knew they were only part of the reason.

Agron winced as the fabric slid across the wound on his stomach and then nodded his head, slowly lying back upon the furs letting out another hiss of pain. Just as he lowered himself back all the way Spartacus stepped into the tent. Agron slowly sat back up but Spartacus held a hand up to him, indicating that he didn’t have to get up.

“We are going to be holding the ceremony for Crixus and the others as the sun sets.” Spartacus took in the site of his friend, he looked horrible but Spartacus couldn’t help but smile for the fact that he was back with them. “You should rest.” He said to Agron and watched as the German’s features changed from curious to stubborn. Agron had raised his eyebrow at him, a look Spartacus was used to.

“I shall not lie here when I should be paying my respect.” Agron tried to stand up on his own but failed to and let out a yelp as he had to place his hands down on the furs to stop from tumbling over. Pain shot through them as if the nails were being driven back through his flesh. Had he any food in his stomach he was sure he would have lost it upon the ground.

Nasir and Spartacus both rushed to aid Agron, helping him to his feet. “Still yourself…” Nasir scolded. He did not approve of Agron joining in the events of the night but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop the stubborn German either. He turned to look at Spartacus, “We shall join you momentarily.”

Spartacus nodded at Nasir and then gripped Agron’s arm. “I will have you take it easy.” He gave them both a smile and then turned to leave the tent.

“Let’s get you into clean subligaria.” Nasir slowly started to undo the tattered and dirt caked cloth that covered his beloved. He would wash and tend to the wounds when they returned to the tent. He would much rather do it now but knew Agron would not have it so.

 

 Agron and Nasir both remain quiet as they reentered the tent. Nasir removed the cloak from Agron’s shoulders and then helped lower him to the bed. Agron let out a long breath and closed his eyes. “Spartacus tells of you fighting as a gladiator upon the sands,” Agron said and he could hear Nasir movements still for a short time before he started moving again. Spartacus had told Agron of the games they had held in the honor of the fallen. “Such words are pleasing to the ears, though eyes would have liked to behold such a sight.”

“I fought for you…” Nasir said quietly as he prepared the clean water over the small cooking fire. He wanted to boil the water, to make it as sanitary as possible.

“And I am proud of my warrior,” Agron said just as quietly. He opened his eyes, turning his head slightly so he could see where Nasir was, he was crouched by the fire his back to him.

“So I remain yours?” Nasir felt foolish asking the question but he needed to say it. The water started boiling and he carefully poured it into the clay pot that already had previously boiled water that now stood cold.

“If that is your wish…” Agron didn’t think Nasir would have moved on so quickly, but he would not hold it against him if he did. It was Agron that had left after all. No fault in it lay with Nasir. “I should have asked if I still hold a place by your side.”

Nasir stood up and faced Agron then; the tears that had been unshed since he laid eyes upon his love now broke free from their confines. “It is my fault you left…” Nasir closed his eyes as the hot tears ran down his flushed cheeks. “It is my fault you were nearly for the afterlife…”

“Nasir stop.”

Nasir shook his head. “If you had not seen my eyes wandering you would have never left me behind.”

“Nasir…” Nasir shook his head again at Agron, his hair coming free from the tie that held it back. “I did not leave for the reason that of which you think…I left because I thought you could be happier with someone that was not…” Agron didn’t know what he wanted to say. “Please come here?” He could feel the tears sting in his own eyes as he watched his little man beat himself up over actions that were not his own doing. “My leaving was not your fault.”

Nasir wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands and let out a shaky breath. When he opened his eyes to look at Agron he could see the pain and exhaustion written all over his face. “We will break more words once I have tended your wounds and you have eaten and gotten rest.” Nasir turned to the water scooping up a bowl full and grabbed the scrapes of cloth. He slowly made his way to the bed side setting the cloth and bowl of water both down on the small table beside the bed.

Nasir carefully went about cleaning the two large wounds that marred Agron’s chest and torso. They both look as though they were deep and he didn’t like the looks of them. He made sure they were free of dirt and the carefully covered them in healing salve. Agron would let out hisses at him every so often but never moved. These weren’t the wounds that really worried Nasir. “I need to wrap these to keep them clean.” Nasir grabbed the longer strips of cloth and helped Agron sit up. He quickly but carefully wrapped them tightly as he could and help his lover lay back down. “Can I tend to these wounds?” Nasir decided to ask and he warily took Agron’s hand into his. The cloth the concealed the wound under them was dirty and it made Nasir frown. He knew what these wounds were from he didn’t have to be told.

“Your hands are the only ones I want healing me,” Agron said truthfully.

Nasir leaned in and kissed Agron on the forehead. He kept his lips against Agron’s skin as he spoke softly to him. “These healing hands are all yours.”  

   

 

 

 


	5. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a ficlet from: A Summer To Remember

Nasir had heard over the radio that Crixus and Mira had just rescued two male victims out of the waters at Pelican Point, the same location Agron had just been when Nasir had left him twenty minutes ago. Fear had gripped Nasir as he had climbed into the truck with Donar and they raced to the location.

The beach was practically deserted, shifts were over, and everyone was packing up their towers and heading back to headquarters. Nasir had had to go back early to get some paperwork for one of the junior lifeguards and had left Agron and a few of the juniors to clean up the training site.

He really wished he hadn’t. 

 _Why hadn’t Agron been the one to rescue the victims?_ Agron was one of the best rookie lifeguards that were on the beach and it didn’t make sense to Nasir. The truck came to a halt and Nasir bolted towards the small group of people at the water’s edge, pushing his way to the center.

Only one body lay in the sands.

 _Thirty and two, thirty and two,_ Nasir chanted silently, watching the compressions and breaths being done on both bodies. _Breathe in, breathe out,_ the normal rise and fall that the chest made was only happening now because Mira was pushing air into the lungs. Nasir had been focusing on the chest ever since he came to a stop beside them, too afraid to look at the face. He dropped to his knees breathing hard, staring down at the motionless body in front of him, finally forcing himself to look at the face as Mira blew the breaths into the mouth.

_It’s not him. It can’t be him._


	6. It's Really Not Okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet for A Summer To Remember: Agron/Nasir: Where Nasir finds Agron crying and tries his best to comfort him...

Nasir paused in step as he came around the corner, he was on his way to put the new supplies into the supplies room when the sound of crying caught his attention. He sat the boxes he was holding down on the floor and slowly stepped into the room. At first, he couldn't see anyone, so he made his way further into the room. When he walked around the edge of the shelves he saw where the crying was coming from. "Agron?" Nasir said gently.  
  
Agron let out a snuffling sound as he tried to hold back the tears, he was sitting on the cold tile floor his knees drawn up to his chest, rubbing at his face, trying to scrub away the tears but he knew he couldn't hide the fact that he had been crying, was still crying. "Sorry...I...am I in..." He forced out the words, but the tears wouldn't stop falling.  
  
Nasir shook his head and rushed over to Agron, "Shh, it's okay." He wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't expect Argon to tell him but he couldn't just stand there and pretend that he hadn't seen him crying and he also couldn't just walk back out of the room. Nasir crouched down and gently placed a hand on Agron's shoulder.  
  
Agron flinched but didn't pull away from Nasir's touch. "It's really not okay..." He mumbled out and then leaned towards Nasir wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and dropping his head to his shoulder.  
  
Nasir gasped out, out of surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around Agron and started rubbing his back. "No, it might not be okay, but it is okay that you are crying, and I am here for you." He told Agron running the fingers of his other hand through Agron's short brown hair. Nasir didn't know what to do to make it better but he would be here to support him in any way Agron needed him to.


	7. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is rolling in and Nasir is happy that Agron is back safe.

Nasir smiled as the front door opened and then closed with a small thud. Agron had been gone all day to the village. Selling the vegetables they had harvested and the extra goat's milk they had gather. He was home now and Nasir couldn’t be happier. 

“How was the journey back?” He asked as he turned to face the tired looking, but ever so handsome man. His man. His love. "And did you manage to stay out of trouble?"

“It was long and tiresome but I am home safe.” Agron crossed the small kitchen and placed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead. He rolled his eyes at the last part of Nasir's statement. “There is a storm rolling in…and yes I stayed out of trouble.” His words were drowned out by the rumble of thunder so he wasn't sure Nasir heard him. 

Nasir let out a sigh and walked to the window. The sky was now a dark purplish gray with almost black clouds rolling in. The darkness was broken by the bright pink flash, bright enough Nasir had to close his eyes against it. “I am glad you are home and not out in that.” 

“Mmmhmm, it is good to be home.” Agron stepped up behind Nasir and wrapped his arms around him, he took in the scent of the shorter man's hair. Letting out a content sigh he smiled before he spoke. “Yes, it is good to be home!” 


	8. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was just wishful thinking that he would get to hear his brother's laugh again. To hear his voice again. To see his smile again.
> 
> It was wishful thinking and that make the ache worse.

Duro let out a booming laugh as he gripped both of Agron's shoulders from behind. It was a laugh that Agron had missed hearing and was glad that he could hear it again. Duro pushed Agron before Agron could grab him and pull him in for a hug. 

"This Nasir is pretty great. I knew you would find someone. You better not screw it up, Brother." Duro once again lets out a booming laugh. 

Agron felt the huge smile break out onto his face, so much that his cheeks hurt. "You like Nasir?" He had hoped that Duro would like him. 

"Yes, Donar and Mira were telling me all about him. They think he is great for you too."

Agron once again tried to reach for Duro to pull him into a hug but his brother stepped away from him again. "You've talked to Donar?"

Duro nodded.

"And Mira?"

He nodded once again.

"How are they?"

"It's complicated," Duro said with a big smile. "But you need to wake up now Brother."

Agron shook his head. "What do you mean it's complicated? Where are they? I want to see them." 

Duro smiled again but shook his head. "You can't. You need to wake up now Brother." 

Agron shook his head once more.

"WAKE UP!"

Agron let out a groan as cold, wretched smelling water smashed against his already cold skin. He waited for the water to run out of his eyes before he tried to open them. As he did, he let out another groan as he head was yanked back making him look at the person. He knew it was just wishful thinking that he would get to hear his brother's laugh again. To hear his voice again. To see his smile again.

It was wishful thinking and that make the ache worse. 


	9. A Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This journey was becoming more frightening than any other he had yet been on but he was happy to be on it.

A journey was what they were about to go on. But really they had been on a journey since this whole thing had started. The only difference was that a lot of his friends were no longer with them. They wouldn’t share in this part of the journey. Somehow he had thought more of them would have made it out of this alive, but that was not the case. 

They had lost so many, but he supposed they were on a journey of their own. Hopefully, they were at peace. 

Agron gave one last glance back at Spartacus’ grave and then took in a deep breath. Now he and Nasir were the only two fighters left to look after the others that were with. That they now had to look after. When a hand gently slipped into his own he brought his gaze back to what was going on around him. Nasir was smiling up at him. He glanced to the other side of Nasir and had to smile. The little girl Andriana was holding his other hand and was holding a little boy in her other. Agron was sure his name was Ioannis.

He had to return the smile that the little ones were now giving him. 

“I think they have really taken to you and Nasir.” 

Agron turned his gaze on the person who had just spoken and nodded. Laetea was smiling at him. It was a smile that had sadness behind it. 

Sadness that not even this journey would heal, not for a long time. “Mira was always better with kids than I.” 

“I did not know her but Spartacus spoke highly of her.” Laetea watched the kids as they walked. “I think you and Nasir will do great.” 

She felt someone nudge her arm. “Besides, Sybil and I will be here to lend a hand.” 

Agron nodded. This journey was becoming more frightening than any other he had yet been on but he was happy to be on it. 

 


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me the truth, you really want him, do you not? Or was I being forward by assuming?”

Nasir sat down on the bedroll and pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn’t believe that Chadara would do that when she knew how he felt about him. Granted he hadn’t really admitted it but she knew him and she knew his feelings. Seeing her giggle and flip her hair at him had bugged him. Of course, he hadn’t responded to her actions but it still stung to see her acting like that towards him.

“Why are you pouting?” Chadara asked as she sat down beside her best friend. The thin bedrolls that they sat upon didn’t shield from the cold that crept in on them.

“I am not pouting.” 

Chadara reached over and pushed on Nasir's bottom lip. “That lip says otherwise.”

Nasir jerked his head away from her and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “What were you doing over there with Agron?”

Chadara let out a chuckle. “So that is what the pout is about? You thought I was cozying up to him? Did you not notice Donar standing there with him?” She let out another chuckle as she watched Nasir. “I offered them to come warm our beds but they sadly declined.”

The truth was Nasir actually hadn’t noticed anyone had Agron and Chadara. He glanced back to where the German stood around the fire with Spartacus. He was surprised to find him looking back. Nasir smiled and received a smile in return.

“Tell me the truth, you really want him, do you not? Or was I being forward by assuming?” 

“I do…” It was a Nasir was going to say on the matter. He didn’t think he could tell her the truth of just how badly he wanted Agron.

 


	11. Another Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir smiled at his children. He couldn't remember much of when he was the age of them. He scooped Sigi up and placed him upon Dura’s back amongst their belongings. “I think Dura will let you ride for a little while. But you will have to walk again before our journeys end.”

“How much longer do we have to walk?” The little boy asked. These long journeys were taxing on his little feet and legs. “Baba, why can I not be carried?” He scuffed the toe of his boot in the dirt and put a pout on his face.

Nasir let out a chuckle. 

“I can ride Dura for a little while…” He placed his little hand on the large horse's leg as they all came to a stop.

Agron let out a chuckle this time. “Sigi, I thought you were a big boy and didn’t need to ride Dura anymore?” He could help but tease his son. Sigi was now six years old and determined to act like a big boy.

“Papa my feet hurt. I did not know it was going to be this long of a journey.” Sigi once again kicked his toe in the dirt.

“Are you whining again Sigi?” Twelve-year-old Andriana came back to see what was going on. “When I was your age we traveled further than this.

“Yeah, we didn’t even have a horse.” Ten-year-old Ioannis said to his little brother. 

“Did you really walk all that way?” Sigi said amazed. He had heard many stories but he still didn’t believe his siblings walk all the distance they say they did.

Nasir smiled at his children. He couldn't remember much of when he was the age of them. He scooped Sigi up and placed him upon Dura’s back amongst their belongings. “I think Dura will let you ride for a little while. But you will have to walk again before our journey's end.” 

Sigi nodded and made himself as comfortable as he could get. The ache in his legs and feet already lessening.

 


	12. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was determined to show everyone that she was not as fragile as everyone thought she was.

Sibyl let the curse word fall from her lips out of frustration and then sucked on her now bleeding finger. She would usually be making baskets that they were to sell at market. But today she had convinced Nasir to let her sharpen the harvesting tools. She had already managed to slice her fingers more than once. She was determined to show everyone that she was not as fragile as everyone thought she was. 

She cussed once more and then heard a chuckle behind her. 

“You are a determined one aren’t you?” 

“Yes, wasn’t it you that said I needed to harden up before someone preyed on how fragile I was?” She turned in her seat to look at the young German. 

“Your ears were not supposed to hear those words…” 

“But you are right, I do need to harden up, this world is not for the weak.” She picked up the sharpening stone and tool again, ignoring her still bleeding fingers. 

Agron sat down beside her and let out a sigh. He placed a hand atop hers stilling her movement. “That may be true but you do not need to lose your fingers in the process. Gannicus will never forgive me if I let you disfigure yourself.” 

Sibyl let out a chuckle. “That is true.” Hearing his name felt good, she could do with talking about him more. “Thank-you.” 

Agron smiled and took the tools from her.


	13. Black and Blue Doesn't Look Good on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot for Up In Flames.

Nasir let out a groan as he curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest. Every move hurt. He slowly pulled up his shirt and glanced down at his side. There were dark purple marks covering the length of his body. Nasir had been up on the ladder getting things from the top shelf in the stock room and he didn't know how it happened but he had ended up on his side on the concrete floor. He was pretty sure he had been knocked out at least for a few minutes. Nasir let out a sigh and felt the side of his head gingerly with his fingers.

Agron glanced around the dining room. Nasir was not in there. He couldn't help but frown. He and Nasir usually ate every meal together when they were on shift. It wasn't like Nasir to miss a good meal. Not when Mira had cooked. Agron let out a sigh and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Auctus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I am going to find Nasir. He should be here." Agron said to his friend.

"I haven't seen him since he said he was going to restock the rig. Chadara said with a shrug. She didn't know where he would be. "I think you worry too much."

Agron frowned at her. He decided it was best not to reply to her comment. He was a worrier, yes, but he didn't think he was worrying too much about Nasir. Nasir was everything to him. He let out a sigh as he made his way through the fire house.

The first place he checked for Nasir was the bathroom. He found no Nasir. He then headed to the lobby thinking maybe someone had requested to see Nasir. He once again found no Nasir. He headed for the lounge, peaked in the door. No Nasir. He let out a sigh and quickened his steps as he made his way back through the fire house. As soon as he stepped out into the bay he spotted Nasir.

"There you are. What..." He let his sentence trail off as he took in the sight of the shorter man.

Nasir dropped his shirt and smiled at Agron. "Nothing, I am fine." He didn't think Agron would buy that remark and he was right. Agron frowned at him as he came closer to him. "Okay, I fell off the ladder. I didn't break anything. Just bruised. Nothing serious."

Agron frown deepened. When he reached Nasir he pulled up his shirt so he could get a better look at his side. It was a really nasty bruise like Nasir had hit his side on something, hard. "What did you hit?"

Nasir shrugged but let out a groan. His shoulder hurt too. "I really don't know. I don't even know how I fell off the ladder. But I promise I will be fine. I am just sore." Nasir placed his hand on Argon's arm. "I am fine!" He made sure he stressed the words to his boyfriend.

Agron let out another sigh as he turned his gaze from Nasir's bruised skin to his face. His dark eyes were shining, Agron could see the pain there, but Nasir was smiling at him. He had to believe his words. He slowly pulled Nasir into his arms and hugged him lightly. He didn't want to cause Nasir any more pain than he had already suffered today. "Okay, if you say you are okay I will believe you. But black and blue doesn't look good on you."

Nasir let out a soft chuckle, it hurt to laugh. He leaned up and placed at soft kiss to Agron's lips. He pulled away and his smile grew when he saw the dimples on his man's face. "No, it really doesn't."

Agron had to smile back at his Little Man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome! If you would like too see me write something let me know :D


End file.
